Amenirdis
Amenirdis was a princess from the mythical island of Kerma. The eldest daughter of Pharaoh Taharka and Queen Tiyy, she served as the handmaiden of the god Apedemak in his temple in the city of Zerzura. After her brother Shabako dissapeared while searching for their father, Amenirdis organized an expedition to the old city of Kerma in Africa. But the expedition was captured by slave hunters, and she became a slave known as Ayisha. After being sold to a British family in Calabar, she was bought by Cutler Beckett, the East India Trading Company Director for West Africa who intended to use her to find the treasure of Zerzura. Biography Early Life Princess Amenirdis was born and raised in the temple city of Zerzura. She lived in the royal palace with her family. She possessed one of the three sacred bracelets needed to enter the Labyrinth. Her bracelet gave her the power to see through illusions and create ones of her own. Her bracelet could also be disguised as a simple piece of cloth. Quest to Kush When Amenirdis was fifteen years old, her father left the hidden island to find the cure for her younger brother's sickness. A year later, her other younger brother, Shabako, also left the island in search of their father who never returned. After four years, neither Amenirdis' brother nor her father returned. Amenirdis then led an expedition to the ancient city of Zerzura. There she hoped to make an offering to the god Apedemak in the most ancient temple and Apedemak may reveal where her lost family was. However, when they reached the ancient city, south of the third cataract of the Nile, all they found were ruins. Before they could leave, they were captured by slave hunters who had pistols, a weapon still unknown to the people of Kerma. Before she was taken captive, the high priest Piye and her bodyguard, Tarek, helped her create an illusion so that she was less noticeable. She used the power granted to her by the bracelet to make her appear as a hideous old woman. Piye, Tarek, and Amenirdis were then captured by the slave hunters and brought to Calabar to be sold. Ayisha To prevent anyone from recognizing her true identity as a princess and holding her for a high ransom, she changes her name to Ayisha Calabar The slave hunter who captured Ayisha was named Wren-John. He confiscated her jewlery (witht he exception of her sacred bracelet) and kept it with him and sells. Later Ian Mercer, one of Beckett's operatives, discovers the jewlery and brings the owner to Beckett who recognizes that it belongs to kermalayan princess. He goes to Wren-John see if he had the princess as a slave. Wren-John tells him that the only remaining slave from that hunt was a ugly women. Thinking that Ayisha is a maid of some sort Beckett buys her. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom'' Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of Kerma Category:Inhabitants of Calabar